Intimité décevante
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Sakura rêve de pouvoir passer juste une nuit avec Sasuke... En tout bien tout honneur. Mais cette intimité tant souhaitée ne risque-t-elle pas de la décevoir ? Humour. Naru/Sasu légèrement évoqué.
**Titre** : Intimité décevante.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Rating** : T

 **Pairing** : NaruSasu

 **Disclamer** : Masashi Kishimoto est l'unique propriétaire des personnages et de leur univers.

 **Résumé :** Sakura rêve de pouvoir passer juste une nuit avec Sasuke... En tout bien tout honneur. Mais cette intimité tant souhaitée ne risque-t-elle pas de la décevoir ?

 **Note de l'auteure** : Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Ronfler.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

PS : Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur un forum dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

* * *

 **Intimité décevante.**

\- Vraiment Sakura je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu crois que partager la même chambre que Sasuke est si bien, grogna Naruto.

Sa coéquipière le regarda avec une moue dépitée, et répondit :

\- Évidement que tu ne vois pas... Tu es un mec !

\- Justement ! rétorqua Naruto. Je suis un mec donc il y a des choses que je peux comprendre alors que toi, une fille, je suis pas sûr que tu t'en remettrai.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement. Mais qui est-ce qui lui avait foutu un coéquipier pareil ? Rassemblant toute sa patience elle consentit à expliquer :

\- Tu sais, pour une femme, dormir prés de l'homme qu'elle aime c'est très intime. Ça a quelque chose de... magique...

Naruto fronça les sourcils, tentant visiblement de comprendre ce que voulait dire son amie.

Cette conversation improbable se déroulait autour d'un feu de camp, au beau milieu d'un bois du Pays du feu. La grande guerre ninja était finie, et l'équipe sept s'était reformée, Sasuke étant enfin revenu à Konoha. Ledit Sasuke, objet de la conversation, était parti avec Sai chasser quelques lapins pour le repas du soir. Kakashi montait la garde, perché dans un arbre et le nez dans l'un de ses sempiternels bouquins douteux.

Depuis le matin, Sakura tentait de convaincre Naruto de la laisser dormir dans la chambre avec Sasuke, et si possible d'emmener Sai avec lui afin de la laisser seule avec le dernier Uchiwa encore vivant. Si cette nuit ils dormiraient à la belle étoile, il était prévu qu'ils dorment à l'auberge la nuit prochaine. Dans ces cas là, la répartition des chambres étaient toujours la même : Kakashi et Sakura avait chacun leur propre chambre, Naruto, Sai et Sasuke se partageaient la troisième chambre.

Mais Sakura voulait changer les choses. Depuis le retour de Sasuke elle n'avait de cesse de faire en sorte qu'il tombe enfin amoureux d'elle. Elle était persuadé qu'une nuit en sa compagnie, en tout bien tout honneur, ferait pencher les choses en sa faveur. Mais Naruto ne semblait pas le comprendre.

\- Allez, dit-elle, tu auras vachement plus de place en étant seulement avec Sai qu'en étant avec Sai ET Sasuke.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser ta chambre et prendre ma place, suggéra Naruto. Comme ça tu sauras ce que ça fait de dormir avec Sasuke ET Sai.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir avec Sai ! Protesta Sakura.

\- Je veux pas avoir l'air de faire mon rabat-joie, reprit Naruto. Mais franchement, dormir avec Sasuke c'est juste l'enfer tu sais...

Loin de se douter de ce que comploter ses coéquipiers dans son dos, Sasuke attrapa son quatrième lapins. Estimant que c'était amplement suffisant, il décida de retourner au camp. En chemin, il retrouva Sai qui avait deux lapins dans les mains, et des fruits qu'il avait cueilli durant sa chasse. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent le feu de camp pour la plus grande joie de Naruto et Kakashi qui mourraient de faim.

La nuit était bien avancée quand une secousse douce, mais ferme, tira Sasuke d'un sommeil réparateur. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur le visage souriant de Naruto.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il. C'est pas mon tour de garde, c'est celui de Sai.

\- Je sais, il y est d'ailleurs, répondit Naruto.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me réveilles crétin ?

L'air malicieux de son coéquipier alerta Sasuke, achevant de le réveiller définitivement. Se redressant, il plissa les yeux et chuchota :

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait comme connerie ?

\- Moi ? Rien, nia Naruto l'air encore plus malicieux. Par contre, Sakura...

Avec amusement, il vit le brun pâlirent dangereusement. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient remarqué le manège de leur coéquipière, c'était aussi visible qu'un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine. Et ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux pourquoi Sasuke ne répondait jamais positivement aux avances de la demoiselle.

\- Ok, vas-y... crache le morceau, souffla Sasuke préparé au pire.

\- Elle m'a convaincu de lui laisser ma place demain soir, répondit Naruto d'un air trop innocent pour être crédible. Bien sûr, je vais devoir me coltiner Sai, mais tu seras seul avec elle, dans une chambre toute la nuit prochaine.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, choqué, ses yeux s'élargissant d'horreur.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Traître ! Tu veux ma mort ?!

Naruto sourit et coupa court aux protestations du brun en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais j'ai eu beau lui dresser un tableau épouvantable de tes habitudes nocturnes, elle n'a pas voulu me croire.

Sasuke digéra la nouvelle, fixant les prunelles azures qui le couvaient avec tendresse.

\- Ok... Et donc, tu lui as dit quoi ?

Au fur et à mesure que Naruto lui détailla ce qu'il avait raconté à Sakura, l'expression de Sasuke se détendit, un rictus narquois étirant ses lèvres. Oui, Sakura allait regretter de vouloir passer la nuit avec lui.

Le lendemain soir, ce fut une Sakura tout sourire qui souhaita une bonne nuit à Naruto, Sai et Kakashi, tout en poussant un Sasuke pas très coopérant dans la chambre qu'ils devaient partager. Les trois autres regardèrent la porte se refermer derrière le duo, et entrèrent dans leur chambre, l'auberge n'ayant plus que deux chambres de libres. Quand Sai demanda à Kakashi s'il ne craignait pas que Sasuke abuse de Sakura durant la nuit, Kakashi et Naruto éclatèrent de rire en répliquant qu'il y avait bien plus de risque que se soit Sakura qui tente d'abuser du brun.

Au petit matin, Sasuke descendit dans la salle de restaurant l'air fatigué, mais le sourire aux lèvres. A peine fut-il assis que Kakashi lui demanda :

\- Alors, bien dormi ?

\- Hm...

La réponse sibylline fait sourire les trois autres, sourires qui s'agrandirent quand Sakura se joignit à eux, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et ressemblant plus à un zombie qu'autre chose.

Quand elle fondit en larme à la question de Kakashi : "Bien dormi ?", ce dernier jeta un œil surpris à Sasuke qui souriait discrètement visiblement fier de lui. Naruto tapota le dos de son amie, tentant de la réconforter en lui soufflant :

\- Je t'avais prévenue hein !

Sakura renifla pitoyablement, et hocha tristement la tête. Cette nuit, tous ses espoirs de vie commune avec l'amour de sa vie s'était envolés.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé : ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, et avait choisi chacun l'un des deux lit simple qui meublaient la pièce. Elle était allée se préparer dans la salle de bain, et en revenant elle avait trouvé Sasuke déjà couché. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'était elle-même allongée sur son matelas, et avait souhaité une bonne nuit au brun. Mais rapidement, une odeur suspecte et nauséabonde était venue titiller ses narines.

Intriguée, elle avait discrètement cherché la source de la puanteur. A sa grande horreur, il ne s'agissait ni plus, ni moins, que des chaussures de Sasuke reposant innocemment entre leurs deux lits. Elle avait lutté contre la nausée que lui provoquait cette odeur de vieux fromage moisi durant de longues minutes avant de se décider à éloigner les chaussures, allant les enfermer dans la salle de bain, après s'être assurée d'un coup d'œil que celui qu'elle aimait dormait bel et bien.

Mais même sans les chaussures, l'odeur persista, Sasuke n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux que de dormir les pieds hors des couvertures. Sakura se résigna donc, se promettant de faire quelque chose pour régler le problème du brun dés qu'ils seraient marié. Elle ferma les yeux, bien décidé à s'endormir quand un bruit désagréable la fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Le bruit se répéta, rapidement accompagné d'un autre plus commun, mais oh combien tue-l'amour.

Hélas songea-t-elle, Naruto ne lui avait pas mentit : Sasuke puait des pieds, pétait au lit, grinçait des dents dans son sommeil, marmonnait des trucs vaguement incompréhensibles, passait son temps à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit faisant grincer ressort à chacun de ses mouvements. Et pour couronner le tout, il ronflait comme un sapeur, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit... Jamais, elle ne pourrait partager un lit avec l'amour de sa vie... Et cette pensée lui déclencha une nouvelle crise de larme, au grand désarroi de Sai qui ne savait comment la consoler.

Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin menant à Konoha, Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, s'assurant d'être hors de portée de voix du reste de l'équipe et demanda :

\- Alors ? Ça a fonctionné ?

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit légèrement et il hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment. Le couple échangea un regard complice, se retenant de pouffer de rire.

En prévision de cette fameuse nuit, ils avaient discrètement fait tout un tas de préparatifs dans la journée. Sasuke avait du marcher avec des morceaux de fromage moisi dans ses chaussures et manger dans flageolets et du choux toute la journée. Il n'avait que peu dormi, pas rassuré d'être dans la même pièce que Sakura, et s'était assuré de faire le plus de bruits possible en faisant grincer le lit à chaque mouvement, en grinçant des dents et en ronflant très fort. Et surtout, il n'avait retenu aucune des flatulences que son régime alimentaire de la journée avait provoqué.

\- Au moins, on est sûr qu'elle ne va plus vouloir t'épouser de gré ou de force, ricana Naruto. Ou alors elle va vouloir trouver des remèdes contre tout ça... elle est médecin après tout.

L'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix de celui qui était son amant depuis quelques temps maintenant fit sourire davantage encore Sasuke qui lui prit la main et le rassura :

\- Je ne pense pas non. Il est fort possible que dans mon "sommeil" j'ai dit quelque chose comme : "Oh oui, Naruto ! Prend moi fort !".

Le blond éclata de rire, et admit que là oui, effectivement, Sasuke avait tué tous les espoirs de Sakura...

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Alors non, Sasuke ne pète pas, ne pue pas des pieds, ne grince pas des dents et ne ronfle pas... Mais il fallait au moins tout ça pour décourager Sakura !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Lili


End file.
